muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tactical Surface Fighter/@comment-110.21.37.189-20140822092151/@comment-4391208-20140823172730
Well, they were supposed to be. First flight in 1958, introduced in 1960. But the TSF-4 Phantom first deployed in 1974, and was a full development from the YSF4H-1, developed from the NCAF-X1 combat unit first used in the 1967 Lunar War against the BETA. No, I think it's safe to say that at no point in the history of MLA has any jet airframe taken on the designation of F-4 Phantom. It was developed as a bipedal robot, and entered service as a bipedal robot. The thing with the TSFs is, barring knowledge of behind-the-scenes works, they seem to have taken the two longest-running aircraft in service as the basis for TSFs rather than start them up as separate projects from aircraft, presumably because it would be easier for the audience to identify with (F-4 in particular, seeing as it was one of the IRL JASDF fighters). This clashes with the IRL USA's tri-service designation which, at least, according to what I see of the F-(single-digits) fighters, weren't labelled according to any particular sequence, but rather, something else. Unlike the F-(single digits), the F-(double digits) don't have these issues, as you may have noticed; there's the F-14, F-15, F-16, YF-17, and F-18. There's no F-19 IRL anyways, and the F-20 does exist, except that it's still using its old designation of F-5G. There's no true F-21 IRL or in Muv-Luv either (it's just a name for a non-US fighter while it was in US service), the F-22 is there, the YF-23 is there, and as per se, the F-35 exists. It's really just the single-digits that don't match up. Which kind of makes you wonder what the "great demilitarization" was all about, because if the TSF-4/-5 did follow some kind of tri-service designation, then there are two possibilities; that the T.S.D. does exist, and that the unseen numbers were filled with actual jets lumped into the TSF-4/-5, but before they were completely pressed out of service due to BETA and lasers, or that the fighters that would have comprised of the F-1/2/3/6/7/9 jets were never properly developed (if at all), and that because of that "great demilitarization" USA fighter development peaked at the F-1xx number (the batch in which the F-86 and other such fighters would be the predecessors of, the pre-1962 fighter designation system of the US's fighter jets). Which... doesn't really make any sense because apparently the (TS)XF-108 (of which the IRL XF-108 was also part of the F-1xx batch) is a thing (mentioned in text starting from Integral Works, pg. 144), and assuming that the T.S.D. is a thing, and not just because "parallel universe gonna parallel things", it doesn't make any sense either because for the F-4 Phantom to be number 4 there would have to be three other models in the front, and for the TSF-11 to be number 11 there would have to be five other models in-between it and the TSF-4. Failed biped machine systems from other companies, perhaps...